Episode 9225 (7th August 2017)
Plot Robert takes Michelle home where he admits that Rich is going to get away with the kidnapping. He blames himself for bringing Rich into their lives. Amy doesn't mind Steve marrying Leanne. Before Leanne can stop her, she texts Simon with the news. Robert gets Maria and Will to keep Michelle company and goes off on a mission. Rosie is determined to bag the solicitors' PA job and puts off another interested party. Alya tries to arrange a date with Luke in the flat but Yasmeen scares him off. Yasmeen advises Alya to flatter Luke's ego. Leanne explains to a confused Simon and Peter that she is not engaged to Steve. Steve then arrives with Liz and Oliver, who is clad in a baby grow emblazoned with the words "Will you marry my Daddy?" After paying Leanne a few backhanded compliments, he presents her with an engagement ring and pops the question. Simon encourages Leanne to go for it as he'd like her to have someone taking care of her. Leanne stuns her sisters by accepting. Gary drops a load of bricks while working on the extension, causing him to fall off the scaffolding. Robert jumps Rich outside his house and gives him a severe beating. When he returns home to Michelle, he promises her that Rich won't hurt her again. Michelle is relieved that she can feel safe again. Steve and Leanne celebrate their engagement in the Rovers. Peter offers Steve good luck while Tracy treats it all as a joke. Alya asks Luke to repair her food mixer. He smells a rat when he sees a screwdriver on the table and gets her to admit that she rewired the plug. He tells her he wants to date her but was put off by Kate. Realising that they'd both like to take things further, they kiss. Gary isn't seriously hurt and manages to keep his job. Don McCulloch asks for copies of his insurance documents to claim for the damage. The police arrest Robert on suspicion of ABH. Michelle is distraught. Gail puts herself forward for the PA job. Todd and Adam are impressed as they read over a CV from an "Elle Woods". Will - the true kidnapper - throws Michelle's car keys down a grate. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *DC Ahmadi - Mushi Noor *DC Willingham - Gillian Waugh *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Rich Collis - Fraser Ayres *Don McCulloch - Colin Brown Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Examination room *Don McCulloch's house - Extension exterior *Rich Collis's house - Exterior *Thornton Street Notes *Luke Gomes was credited as the Stunt Double on this episode, alongside Kate Waters as the Fight Arranger and Glenn Marks as the Stunt Co-ordinator. *The Barlow Legal Services PA applicant put off the job by Rosie Webster is uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert grabs Rich outside his house and gives him a severe beating; Gary is rushed to hospital after suffering an accident at work; and Amy texts Simon informing him that Leanne and Steve are going to get married. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,442,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2017 episodes